Omokage
Summary Omokage (オモカゲ, Omokage) was the first member #4 of the Phantom Troupe, who was later replaced by Hisoka. After the death of Uvogin and Pakunoda, he dug up Uvogin's grave and stole his eyes. This enraged the remaining Phantom Troupe members and they went after him. As a young man, he worked as a doll maker with his sister Retz as his assistant. Later on in his life, Omokage was once the member #4 of the Phantom Troupe, joining the group before the Kurta Clan massacre. Two years prior to the beginning of the series, he was replaced by Hisoka, who defeated a Soul Doll that had the appearance of Omokage. The only reason Omokage joined the Phantom Troupe was to make Soul Dolls out of the other Phantom Troupe members; once he completed his collection of Soul Dolls, he left the Phantom Troupe Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, Varies with Soul Dolls Name: Omokage Origin: Hunter x Hunter: Phantom Rouge Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Nen User, Former Phantom Troupe Member #4 |-|Omokage= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nen Manipulation (Specialist; As a Phantom Troupe member, Omokage is an extremely powerful Nen user, able to use the four basic techniques and all of the advanced techniques), Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Should be a highly skilled fighter as he is a member of the Troupe), Duplication and Power Mimicry (Omokage's Nen ability is to create perfect replicas of an individual. The dolls perfectly emulate their consciousness, memories and their Nen abilities), Absorption (Can steal eyes from his victims and use them), Fusionism (Can fuse with Soul Dolls, granting him the physical and Nen abilities of whatever Doll he fused with) |-|Soul Dolls= Powers and Abilities: His Dolls retain all of the abilities of: Chrollo Lucilfer, Feitan Portor, Machi Komacine, Shalnark, Pakunoda, Uvogin, Franklin Bordeau, Illumi Zoldyck and the Shadow Beasts defeated by Uvogin Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Comparable to Bonolenov Ndongo and appears to be one of the strongest Troupe members. His Dolls are just as strong as the original), higher when fused with Soul Dolls, Varies with Soul Dolls (Depending on who he create a replica of) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Nobunaga Hazama and Machi Komacine) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 100 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ Stamina: Immensely High (Superior to any rookie Hunter, who are capable of running 80 kilometres without tiring) Range: Standard Melee Range, higher with Nen techniques Standard Equipment: Dolls of Phantom Troupe and Shadow Beast members Intelligence: Above Average (Omokage is a highly skilled Nen user and fighter, and was able to infiltrate the Phantom Troupe in order to create Soul Dolls of them) Weaknesses: Omokage's Dolls may be as strong as the original, but they are inferior in combat skills compared to the original and apparently still require normal biological needs such as food, water, and sleep. Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a Nen user more vulnerable to physical and Nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Nen: Omokage is a Specialist with the powerful ability to create perfect replicas of Nen users, complete with memories and Nen abilities. *'Soul Doll (俤人ソウルドール Mysterious Person):' The ability to make a doll copy of a person that the target is strongly thinking about. Conditions in performing Soul Doll are: Omokage's doll must be adjacent to the target while that person is thinking of someone. When the doll is adjacent to the target, it will turn into the person that the target is thinking about. The real person of whom the doll is based cannot feel or notice this (without actually being there). The doll is complete when it has absorbed the eyes from a living human being. However, even if the eyes are absorbed, nothing special occurs. They can only see through that person's eyes as how the original owner would. They do not become stronger or gain any other special abilities. Even though the Nen abilities of the dolls are as strong as the memories of the person they were taken from, the physical strength and durability of the dolls are limited. The person who got their eyes stolen from a Soul Doll can still see through the Doll's eyes, Omokage covers this weakness by closing the Soul Doll's eyes. If a doll that stole a person's eyes is defeated, the eyes will return to the original owner. *'Soul Call (タマヨバイ, Tama Yobai):' Like his dolls, Omokage can use this ability to steal a person's eyes. He uses this ability to get back his own eyes from Retz. *'Doll Catcher (ドールキャッチャー, Dōru Kyatchā):' Omokage uses this ability to fuse with up to three Soul Dolls. In doing so, he is able to utilize the physical strength and Nen abilities of each of the Soul Dolls he fused with. Gallery Young_Phantom_Troupe.png|Omokage in the Phantom Troupe before the Kurta Clan massacre Soul_Doll_Illumi.png|A Soul Doll of Illumi Eye_ball_Steal.png|Soul Call Doll_Catcher.png|Doll Catcher Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Brawlers Category:Adults Category:Movie Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 8 Category:Variable Tier